


Even in Death ~ Descend

by OrangeOrchids



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeOrchids/pseuds/OrangeOrchids
Summary: Mima, perhaps too weak, fades.





	Even in Death ~ Descend

Mima always had a goal, to steal the power of the Hakurei clan. Although, she didn’t really care, in the long run. It would never matter, and she would never win. So, she spent her time doing other things, until she sealed herself within the shrine.   
  
Maybe that’s what they wanted.   
  
As the moonlight scattered across the storeroom, she couldn’t help but feel something was off. The vibrations of the barrier felt weak, and she squeezed her eyes shut. She was sprawled across the wooden, dark floor, covered in shadow. Perhaps it was best if she stayed this way.   
  
If the shrine maiden just died, she could get her power. Marisa would be depressed, but she would get to see her ag.. ain...    
  
Then, her heart dropped. No, that could never happen. She would stay this way forever, until the next Alice came along, and wiped away everything, to the blackness, like her desolate heart, or the starless night outside.   
  
Mima wouldn’t exist anymore, then. She was already weak enough after the last time.   
  
“Ah, futility,” She mumbled, “Perhaps the only thing holding me back, no?”   
  
Mima let out a bellowing laugh, as she felt her eyes sting. It felt soulless, empty, and tears rolled down her ghostly pale face. Her green hair, more brilliant than emeralds, faded to null, as she felt nothing but a will. A purpose denied, now only one.   
  
She felt herself fade, first from the waist down, then from the neck. Fading to dust like the surroundings around her. Yet, she laughed, until she couldn’t anymore.   
  
_ This is what she would have wanted, _ Mima’s last thought played out to her,  _ And I suppose that’s a good thing, for now. _


End file.
